


I Burned Us Down

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [41]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hurt, Infidelity, Post-Coital, Pregnancy, Sad Ending, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Natalie is scared of what her relationship with Isaac will do if it ever comes to the light, knowing it would ruin her family as well as his.





	I Burned Us Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Afraid

"I'm afraid," Natalie spoke as she laid next to Isaac in the bed she shared with her husband. Taylor was out of town on business for the band and her mother had the children for the night.

"Natalie," Isaac spoke but Natalie shook her head and put a finger on his lips to shush him.

"No," she told him firmly. "Let me finish okay. I'm afraid that this baby is yours," she said as she looked down at her barely there bump. Her sixth child growing inside of her. "I'm afraid of everyone finding out about us because this baby looks too much like you."

"Would it be a bad thing if people found out?" Isaac asked her softly, his lips leaving a light kiss on her finger and Natalie swore the man beside her was stupid.

Either that or he was okay with ruining everything they had both built with other people.

"Yes," Natalie answered faster than what she meant and from the look on Isaac's face probably faster than what he wanted her too. "What about Taylor and Nikki? We have families with them. Families we can't just ruin."

Isaac moved away from Natalie at her words, sitting up as he looked down at her and Natalie knew just from looking at him that her words had hurt him.

It wasn't something she wanted to do but someone had to speak some sense.

"You know I don't love Nikki anymore Nat," Isaac said as they locked eyes then. "What's the use of staying married to her?"

Natalie frowned at his words, "Your kids for one," she told him and she knew it was probably the only reason. The main one that counted anyway. 

"I could be having a baby with you," Isaac countered and Natalie frowned again, hating that she felt like she wanted to reach over and strangle him.

At least maybe if she did that it would put some sense into his brain.

Shaking her head Natalie sat up then too, "A baby you could never claim," she told him because there was no way he could even if he did leave Nikki. Natalie did not want the entire Hanson family and maybe the band to fall apart all because she had indulged in a side affair with Isaac for a year.

It wasn't like she was even in love with Isaac or she didn't think she was anyway. She just liked the affection that he gave her.

Isaac went silent at her words a look she couldn't read settling on his face. A look that made her feel nervous.

"Do you even want me to be the father?" Isaac asked her and it was a question that didn't surprise Natalie but it was one she wished Isaac hadn't asked.

"If I wanted you to be the father then I wouldn't be afraid would I?" she asked answering his question with one of her own.

She hoped it was enough for him to get that no she didn't want that. It would be the least ideal situation of all times.

"I see," Isaac replied coldly as he slipped out of bed and once again all Natalie could do was frown. She hadn't meant to hurt Isaac but clearly she had.

It was that knowledge that made her remain silent as Isaac dressed. Hell, even if she talked she wasn't sure what she'd say. Sorry didn't feel right. 

After Isaac was dressed he turned to look down at her again and at least his emotions were readable. He was hurt, plain and simple and it was all because of Natalie. She'd hurt him and it hurt her but sometimes, didn't the truth hurt?

"Do you love me?" Isaac asked her and Natalie sighed because again it was a question she wished he hadn't asked. It was one she wanted to lie on.

But Isaac deserved the truth.

Shaking her head she looked away from him, feeling ashamed of herself right now. "No," she confessed so softly that she wasn't even sure he heard her. "I just..I like the affection you give me when your brother doesn't want too or can't for whatever reasons he has," she muttered out softly and still she wasn't sure if Isaac was hearing what she was saying.

Isaac went silent as the hurt look on his face seemed to grow.

"So you made me ruin my marriage all because you just wanted affection?" he finally spoke after a few beats. "Fucking you made me fall out of love with my wife and you let this happen just because of damn affections that Taylor sometimes withholds?"

Natalie nodded her head though she didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if Isaac wanted her too anyway. 

"You're a bitch," Isaac told her so coldly and before Natalie could say anything to try to defend herself Isaac left the bedroom in a hurry, Natalie letting out a sigh as she finally leaned against her bed.

This wasn't how she had intended for things to go between them, even if she had never loved it but it happened. It had happened because she opened her mouth and voiced her fears of being scared that Isaac was the father of her sixth child.

A fear that she still had and a fear that she now feared Isaac would reveal just to get back at her. Not caring what it would also do to him if he revealed that.

Natalie could only hope and pray that Isaac didn't do that. That somehow he cared for her still and didn't want to ruin her or the family she had built for herself.

And maybe if he didn't care for her anymore then he'd at least care for himself and his own family. The one he had with Nikki even if he didn't love her anymore as well as his brother Taylor. The boy he'd grown up with and swore to always protect even if he did stab him in the back with this affair.


End file.
